The Little Angel Girl
by cassandragrace11
Summary: What's going to happen when Daryl and Carol are sent back in time to the Quarry where Rick first went after waking up from his coma? What about the Greene farm? They're going to interact with their past selves with their time-traveler, who is an angel. WARNING: spoilers from all seasons and some language. Please R&R, criticism accepted. Enjoy! :)
1. Prologue

*chew chew* *munch munch* *swallow* -walker continues eating rotten corpse-

:):):):):):):)

Hey there! This is a Walking Dead fic that was actually inspired by both Doctor Who and Miracle on 34th Street. What's gunna happen is Daryl and Carol are sent back in time to the Quarry where Rick first went after waking up from his coma? They're going to interact with their past selves with their time-traveler, who is an angel. (You'll find out who if you keep reading.) And what's the point of all of this? To save someone they love that was lost to walkers. Or, at least, that's what their angel tells them. ;)

**WARNING!*

There are going to be multiple spoilers from seasons one all the way to the five mid-season finale. If you have not seen all of the episodes, then I suggest not reading this.

Also- there will be some strong language, jsyk.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything of The Walking Dead. I will be pulling some lines from the comics and the show and putting them in here, and I don't own any of it.

ps: This will be switching POV's every now and then between everyone. Carol and Daryl mostly. Maybe even to the angel a little later on.

Now onto the story! Enjoy! :D

Prologue

-CAROL'S POV.-

I thought it was a dream. I'd seen those blue eyes so many times before on stormy nights. They'd keep me up for hours. Sometimes we'd talk; not about the walkers or Ed or anyone- we'd just talk. I'm not sure what about, it was always different. But when I woke up- when I knew I was awake- she would be gone. _She'd always be gone._

But not today.

"I don't get it."

Daryl paced the floor, looking at the little girl sitting next to me. Daryl, Rick, Tyreese, Sasha, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Judith, and I were holed up in the kitchen of a house we were temporarily staying at.

"We ain't dreaming! How are you here?"

"I told you that already."

Sophia said.

"I'm here so you can save me."

"I don't understand."

Rick pondered.

"What do you mean _save you_? It's not like you can take us all back in time."

"You're right."

I swallowed hard. Where was this going?

"I can only carry two at a time. And I only need two to do this right."

She sounded so grown up. When did that happen?

"You- are you still scared of them? The walkers, I mean."

Carl asked.

"I was. I _used _to be...mostly I just feel sorry for them."

"You feel sorry for them? Why?"

"Because they look so sad. Don't they look _sad _to you?'

"Yeah...they _do_."

"You said two people. Who?"

Sasha interrupted suddenly.

"The two that cared for me most."

She looked at Daryl, then at me.

"Baby, I don't understand."

I said quietly.

"Maybe you never will, Mamma."

She replied.

"But that doesn't matter now. Just take my hand. You too, Mr. Dixon.'

A part of me was screaming that none of this was real- that I should just go outside and let a walker take a bite out of me, so I can wake up. But...the other part of me said to trust her. And that was what made me grab her hand. I nodded at Daryl and he did the same.

"I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Sophia said to Rick.

"But we'll be back within a week, at the most."

She paused.

"Goodbye Mr. Grimes."

And suddenly we were gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, this chapter's gunna be a little longer, so enjoy!

Chapter Two

-CAROL'S POV-

I don't know how it happened, but it did. One moment I take a breath in the cabin, the next I let it out at the Quarry.

"Oh my God."

I looked to Sophia and she smiled. I heard Daryl's sharp intake of breath at the sight of him and Merle skinning rabbits.

"Merle."

He muttered.

"Wait!"

Sophia stopped him as he began to walk towards the two.

"You must remember how you were before. If you die here, your entire timeline will be messed up. You have to be calm."

She turned to me.

"Mamma, you have to do the same. Daddy will be here and you can't do anything to him. You can talk to everyone, but don't give too much away. Every bad thing that's happened- all the way from Amy dying to Beth dying- has to happen again. You cannot interfere with other's people's deaths."

"Except yours."

Daryl said.

"Yes. And when that time comes, you must do as I say. Okay?"

I glanced at Daryl and we nodded.

"Good. I have to go now. I'll leave you here for a bit and come back later. Remember- don't speak of anyone's deaths."

And with that, she was gone.

"How do we do this?"

Daryl asked gruffly. We were right outside the camp, only a few yards away.

"I'm not sure. We can't say an...angel brought us here. Is that was Sophia is?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno. Let's just see what happens."

"Wait."

I froze and my heart began hammering in my chest as I saw Sophia- the young Sophia- sitting with Carl, Lori, and me, doing schoolwork.

"It's okay,"

He soothed as a tear fell down my face.

"I can't do this."

"_Yes_, you can."

He said in that stern voice that gave me shivers.

"Here."

He offered me his hand and I swallowed difficulty, taking it. We began walking.

"Stop right there."

It was Shane, holding a gun to our heads, his eyes wide.

"Who the Hell are you?"

Daryl and I glanced at each other.

"You know who we are."

I said.

"Now, for the love of God Shane, get that damned thing out of my face."

"Don't make me shoot!"

He warned and I rolled my eyes after inspecting the gun.

"The safety's off, you moron."

Daryl laughed behind me.

"Man, I forgot what a douchebag you were."

He said to him, and now it was my turn to laugh. But then I grew serious, taking a deep breath.

"Take us to the others. We're not gunna hurt you- we can't."

"I think your crossbow there would disagree to that statement."

He said to Daryl.

"Just _take us to them._"

"Wait, Carol."

Daryl muttered suddenly.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"...Talk. I'm not sure, Sophia wasn't that specific."

"What's goin on here?"

Ed soon joined us, and I gritted my teeth.

"_What the fuck?!"_

He yelled, which attracted the attention of the others. Soon everyone was gathered around, exchanging confused and excited words. I glanced at my past self, and Daryl glanced at his. I had forgotten we were holding hands until Ed pointed it out.

"What is this shit?"

He gestured to our hands, and I opened my mouth to shut him up when Daryl said:

"Carol."

I looked over to him, blinking back tears.

"Leave it be."

"What the Hell?"

Merle came forward and I felt Daryl's hand tighten around mine to the point of pain.

"Uh, you're crushing my hand."

I whispered to him and he laughed apologetically.

"Sorry."

And he loosened his grip instead of pulling away.

"Shit."

He muttered as he looked around.

"So what now?"

He turned to me and I shrugged, taking a deep breath.

"We need to talk to you."

"First, tell us who the Hell you are!"

"You know who we are, dumbass!"

Daryl yelled and I looked at him, shocked. I haven't seen him yell since the prison, before Woodbury.

"Sorry."

He said suddenly, facing me.

"Just...bad memories, I guess."

"Come with us."

Shane ordered, and we were pushed to the opening in the middle, where Dale joined us.

I couldn't help myself, I swear; I just had to give him a hug, the sweet man.

"I missed you!"

I muttered.

"Carol, no!"

Daryl exclaimed and I pulled away, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, Daryl."

I walked back to him.

"It's just been so long."

I looked over everyone, more than half dead and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"What is going on?"

Ed demanded and I gritted my teeth.  
>"We came here to...save someone."<p>

I tried.

"Where the hell did ya'll come from?"

Merle asked and I hesitated. The future? Ha, no. I don't see a logical discussion coming from that.

"Georgia."

I guessed, because I really wasn't sure where the cabin was located.

"_Where _in Georgia?"

Shane pushed and I sighed.

"I don't know. A long ways from here."

I heard Daryl gasp,

"Look!"

He pointed to Sophia who just arrived with my past self and more tears started to fall.

"Mommy?"

She asked fearfully and my heart broke. Oh, my sweet little girl...

"_Don't _say anything."

He warned.

"Remember what she said."

Speaking of that Angel Girl, where is she?

"She needs to come help us soon, or nobody will believe us."

"What?"

Shane muttered, obviously confused. I snickered.

"What a jackass."

Daryl whispered to me and I laughed. Then a crossbow was in my face and I rolled my eyes.

"I forgot how violent you are. I swear, you're like Noah-"

I stopped myself and instantly felt guilt raid me.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry,"

I turned to him.

"I didn't mean-"

"It wasn't your fault. It was hers."

"What?"

I asked, thrown off.

"But it was Dawn, not-"

"She shouldn't have stabbed her!"

He said suddenly.

"It was selfish and stupid! She got herself killed, and she could've gotten us all killed! She knew it could end in a bloodbath, and we're _damn _lucky it didn't!"

I'm not sure why I did it, but I pulled him into a hug, and he cried silently into my shoulder. I flashed back to Terminus.

"I never got to say goodbye to you."

I said randomly when he pulled away and wiped hastily at his eyes.

"When Rick banished me."

"Rick?"

Lori stepped forward and I felt my heart drop.

"Oh, shit."

I muttered and almost didn't see Ed's hand coming down to hit me for my language.

But what I did see was Daryl's- my Daryl- crossbow being quickly unslung from his shoulder, and sending a bolt through Ed's arm.

"No!"

I shouted, but was too late.

"Shit."

Daryl muttered as everyone screamed in panic.

"What the Hell was that?!"

Shane hissed.

"He was gunna hit her!"

He defended.

"Oh God. This was a bad idea."

"No, it wasn't."

Everyone turned to see my little Angel Girl standing in front of me, disbelief written across their faces. My past self fainted, and Lori clumsily caught her.

"Thank God."

I breathed as Sophia looked over at Ed. She shrugged.

"It shouldn't change anything important. But we have to go now."

"To where?"

I asked helplessly.

"They don't have a clue what just happened!"

"I'll make them forget."

"You can do that?"

Daryl asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I can and I will."

Then she raised her hand and everyone fell gently to the floor, asleep.

"Only my daddy will remember this."

She took the bolt out of his arm and handed it to Daryl, after touching his forehead lightly.

"There. He'll be the one to know."

And the next thing I knew, Sophia took both our hands, and we were gone once again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-DARYL'S POV-

I wanted to go back. At this rate, I'll be dead within the next few trips. This was a suicide mission.

"This is a few months later."

Sophia announced, and I found we were back at the Quarry. Everyone looked older and I saw Merle once again.

"Don't."

Carol muttered softly when I took a step forward.

"We have to plan this so it doesn't go like it did last time. What do we do?"

She asked, turning to Sophia.

"Stay calm and don't give anything away. This is the day when Merle leaves with Andrea and their group to get supplies, so Mr. Dixon, this is your chance to say goodbye to your brother. I'll walk with you."

"Wait- say goodbye?"

I scoffed in disbelief.

"I ain't lettin' him go!"

"I understand, but your brother plays a very important role in this. You have to let him go with the governor, and you have to let him die. It's the only way."

"What's him living gunna hurt?!"

I was getting irritated and Carol shot me a look that said, _don't talk to my daughter like that. _I tried my best to calm down as Sophia says,

"If Merle lives, Rick, Glenn, and Theodore will not have gone back, meaning they'd be here for the attack, and save a lot of people, like Jim and Amy. In order for this timeline to stay intact, we need them to die."

"Why?"

I choked out. How can I just watch Merle drive away into his death sentence? Nobody's that heartless!

"It's just how it is. Too much would change. I know it's hard but, it's just the way it has to be."

I wasn't gunna cry, no way in Hell I would. But I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Don't feel guilty."

Carol said suddenly.

"Merle's death wasn't meaningless. He tried to kill the Governor, and he almost succeeded. Maybe Sophia's right."

"It's like how my daddy needs to die."

She explained.

"Too many things would change if he lived and made it to the CDC. _Both _of them need to pass on. It's the only way."

She added softly and I swallowed the lump in the throat.

"Just..lemme say goodbye."

She nodded and we began walking with Carol and me to where Merle was sitting with my old self, talking about raiding the camp. Carol froze.

"You were gunna rob us?"

She asked, hurt obvious in her eyes.

"That's another reason he needs to die."

Sophia said.

"If he'd lived you would've taken all their resources and left them to starve."

"...I want to go home."

She muttered and I felt a little pang of guilt in the back of my mind.

"You know how I was. How Merle was,"

I tried and turned to Sophia.

"I get it. And I don't want to say goodbye anymore, it'd hurt too much."

She nodded and took our hands again, and soon we left behind the Quarry, hopefully forever.


	4. Chapter 3

So this one's pretty long :D

Chapter Three

-ANGEL SOPHIA'S POV-

The next place I took them was the Greene's farm. They hadn't found out my true intentions, yet; sure, I did need certain people to die, which is why I interfered when Daryl wanted to save Merle. But of all those people...I was one of them. I couldn't live, and I knew it. I just needed them to fix things; I needed them to move on from Beth's death and head to Alexandria. Otherwise, everything would fall apart, and I can't be the reason that'd happen. My mamma needs to take in Lizzie and Mika, and they need to die. It's just the way this timeline goes, and although I have enough power to change it, I shouldn't. Everything that happens leads up to Grady, where Beth and Dawn die. Beth was a nice girl, no matter how foolish she was; I hate that I can save her but won't, but it's just something I need to do. No matter how the guilt eats away at my heart.

"This is after Daryl finds my doll."

I explained as we walk to the barn where their past selves were.

"When I yell at you."

He remembers, and I nod.

"You can talk to them, but make sure nothing too drastic happens. I'll come with you for this one."

Mamma nodded and we entered the barn right where she says,

"I can't lose you, too."

Right as Daryl grabs ahold of the saddle to throw it, Mamma calls out,

"Hey!"

The two look at us in shook and there is instantly a gun in our faces and I sigh wearily. The things I do for these people...

"What the Hell is this?"

Daryl spits out and I do my best to remain emotionless.

"You need to stop this,"

I say.  
>"This moment is one of the worst for you two, and it nearly wrecks your relationship."<p>

"What relationship?"

He counters and I watched my mamma's old self tense and I take a deep breath.

"Do you really think nothing ever happens between you?"

I hesitate.

"Come with me."

Closing my eyes, I transport the five of us to outside of Terminus, where my mamma and Daryl reunite.

"What the Hell is this?!"

And cocks the gun, pointing directly at me. My past mamma doesn't say anything, and I know she's in shock.

"Watch."

I say in such a demanding tone that he gulps and follows my gaze to where his future self leans against a tree as my mamma approaches, the sound of her soft footsteps startling him. When he looks back, he doesn't smile, doesn't laugh, doesn't say anything; he simply sprints to her and wraps his arms around her tightly, small tears falling down his face. He picks her up a little and she laughs, tears of her own slipping out of her eyes.

"What the Fuck?"

I hear him mutter as my mamma stands frozen in her face.

"After this happens, Tyreese, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, and them all talk about you two,"

I turn to Daryl's present self.

"They think you love her, and they think she loves you."

"I don't love nobody!"

Old Daryl spats and I take into consideration the blush on their present selves' cheeks.

"Not yet."

I say simply and transport them back to the barn before they can say anything else.

"I have to go now, Mamma."

I say to the shocked woman with teary eyes.

"And Mr. Dixon? Watch this."

I pushed my present mamma forward so she was in very close proximity of Daryl's face and, more importantly, his lips.

"Kiss her."

His face turned red.

"Do you love her, Daryl?"

"I- um, we- it's not quite- I mean-"

"Mamma, do you love him?"

She looks at me with wide eyes, not saying yes or no, but simply frozen in her place.

"You don't have to answer with words. But if you love each other- and I know you do- then kiss. Show Mr. Dixon what I'm saying is right."

They exchanged frightened glances and Daryl muttered,

"I've never know how to say it. Not 'cause I didn't want to, but 'cause I was scared."

He chuckled nervously.

"Yer little girl's got it right."

I watch their past selves' eyes widen as Daryl kissed my mamma hesitantly and softly, and I smiled. About damn time.

"I know."

She breathed when she pulled away, and I turned my attention back to the shocked faces standing before me.

"Please, Mr. Dixon. Stop pushing her away. In time you'll understand what's meant to happen."

"What about Beth?"

Daryl asked suddenly and my mamma's face fell.

"At first, something was there. I'll admit it, Daryl. But in the end...it just wasn't meant to be."

"Do you mean Hershel's daughter?"

Mr. Dixon said in confusion.

"She's just a kid!"

"And that's a part of it. And before she...left, although Beth wasn't sure herself, she thought she loved you. I don't know either, but maybe something could've happened. But Mamma..."

I turned to her.

"You're a survivor. Beth was naive, selfish. And that's what got her killed."

I said this last part in a whisper so their old selves couldn't hear.

"She didn't understand."

I raised my voice back to normal.

"She didn't get it, no matter what she thought. What she did to Dawn...she was proving a point, but she didn't realize what she did could possibly get everyone killed. If not for that young woman cop...you'd all be dead. Sometimes your saviors come in forms of people you don't expect."

She shrugged.

"I respect that woman, and I'll always be grateful for what she did. _Always_."

I turned back to them.

"Don't bother telling anyone about this,"

I said.

"They won't believe you."

"Wait,"

Daryl said suddenly.

"I thought you took us here so we could take you before the walkers came after you."

I smiled.

"That would've messed up the timeline."

"Why'd you take us here, then?"

"So they could understand."

I nodded my head towards them.

"It took way too long for this to happen; for you two to happen."

"What about Karen and David? If 'this' happens before now, will Rick still...do what he did?"

"Yes. You saved the lives of many, Mamma. The consequences are severe, but you needed to be with Tyreese, Judith, Lizzie, and Mika so you could destroy Terminus. Like I said,"

I paused carefully.

"Everything- even the bad things- happen for a reason."

And with that, I took them back to the cabin they were presently staying in.


	5. Epilogue

So this is the last chapter of this story. It's really short, and I apologize for that. Either way, I thought it'd take a lot longer to write it, but I found it surprisingly easy. Also, A/N at the end. Enjoy!

Epilogue

-CAROL'S POV-

When we arrived back at the house, it'd been three days. I never really understood how that worked, even though my little Angel Girl tried to explain it to me.

We had a meeting with Rick and the others about what we saw, and they said that, yes, they remember our relationship developing quicker than it had before, and no, nothing else had changed.

"What was it like?"

Sasha asked.

"To see how you were before- how you acted?"

"Sad."

I was the first to speak. All the lives we could've saved, but weren't allowed to."

I shrugged.

"Not exactly the dream vacation."

Daryl muttered and we laughed.

"I have to go now."

Sophia said.

"And I won't be able to come back, so don't try to call for me, okay?"

I nodded with teary eyes.

"Okay, honey."

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Mamma."

"Goodbye, Sophia."

And with that she was gone. Daryl turned to me.

"You alright?"

He asked gruffly. I thought for a moment, thought about the bolt in Ed's arm, the grief I'd seen in Daryl's eyes when he saw Merle, the kiss...and suddenly I came to a conclusion.

"Yes. I'll miss Sophia, but,"

I took a deep breath and quoted Mika with,

"Everything works out the way it's supposed to."

Daryl smiled.

-fin-

A/N: Hey, hoped you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoying writing it! I know it's a little confusing to think about what the point of the story was, but I really just wanted Carol and Daryl begin to understand how important and strong their relationship is so Daryl won't be such a douchebag for as long as he was :P

Also- I'll start working on my story Jealousy that I have posted. I've been having a bad case of writer's block lately, and decided to type this story before working on the next chapter for that one. I may be starting another story with Beth and Carl drama, where Beth is trying to win over the young boy's heart. But, of course, she's bound to have some competition. ;) So stay tuned for that stuff!

Anyway, thanks for checking this out and have a wonderful new year! 3 See you next time!


End file.
